Dancing in the rain
by Patiita
Summary: TODOS HUMANOS Todo comenzo con un sueño que pronto se hizo realidad i luego me ayudaste a descubrir la magia de bailar E&B J&A E
1. solo un sueño

Bella POV

No sabia a donde ir la oscuridad me acorralaba lloraba y gritaba como nunca antes había querido hacerlo

-ayúdenme por favor- gritaba a todo pulmón

De repente me encontraba en aquel sitio que conocía tan bien aquellas rocas que adornaban el paisaje y en donde solía sentarme cuando era pequeña y escuchaba a mis padres pelear

Sabia que ese lugar era único pero que hacia aquí hacia tanto que no veía este lugar sin pensarlo dos veces me senté en mi roca preferida esa roca que era mi lugar de relajacion.

Pero todo era diferente ya no sentía ese alivio que solía sentir ahora era distinto era todo oscuro y frío.

Me senté en la roca mientras pensaba que era lo que había pasado a mi lugar mágico, cuando escuche pasos

-ahí esta otra vez- me dije en voz baja sin saber bien que era lo que me perseguía

Sentí una mano apoyarse en mi hombro pero la sensación que me brindaba era diferente era calida hasta producía en mi una sensación nueva un hormigueo en mi

Suspire y volteé a ver quien era aquella persona que me hacia sentir como en algún momento me llege a sentir al estar en mi lugar mágico y fue ahí donde me tope con dos hermosas esmeraldas que me miraban de una manera especial

Pero todo se esfumo rápido aquella persona había desaparecido y en su lugar dejo una sombra que me aterraba era la misma sombra que había visto cundo ocurrió ese terrible accidente.

Me desperté exaltada sabia que esto era una costumbre por más que había pasado un año desde aquel día que cambio toda mi vida.

Me levante de la cama y me fui a bañarme amaba como el agua caliente relajaba mis músculos y me hacia sentir libre era una persona nueva

Al entrar al agua recuerde esas esmeraldas que me observaban de una manera dulce y tierna

-'que tonta eres'- me reprimía-'fue solo un sueño solo un sueño'

Solo un sueño repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez me aliste rápidamente para ir a clases recordando que era otro hermoso lunes (N/T nótese el sarcasmo)

Me puse mi jean favorito y escogí un polo verde con detalles azules que me gustaba bastante baje las escaleras corriendo y sin tropezarme debo decir que fue toda una hazaña ya que normalmente hago gala de mi torpeza.

Pero como debía de suponer hable demasiado pronto ya que en la cocina me tropecé con las patas de la mesa

-'genial'- dije entre dientes mientras la masa de músculo que tengo por hermano lloraba tirado en el suelo por el espectáculo que acababa de dar

-'eso si es una entrada'- decía mi amado primo mientras ahogaba su risa

-'vamos Emmett no seas así con tu hermana'-decía mientras acompañaba las sonoras risas de hermano

-'JASPER'- le grite –'de el me lo puedo esperar pero tu'

No aguantaba mas estas escenitas felizmente llego mi mejor amiga y novia de mi hermano al rescate

-'de que te ríes Emmett Swan se supone que es tu hermana y que debes apoyarla siempre de que la pobre sea extremadamente torpe no quiere decir que merezca tus burlas'-le dijo Rose mientras le tiraba un cariñoso codazo en las costillas

-'Umm gracias Rose'-sabia que era torpe pero dolía que te lo estuviesen repitiendo siempre

-'chicos tenemos que decirles algo'- dijo seriamente

-'mañana vienen los chicos de intercambio escolar y queremos que tu Emmett te quedes en casa hasta que podamos conseguir un lugar para los hermanos'

-'¿Ey y yo?' –pregunte mientras hacia un puchero

-'yo me voy a quedar contigo Bella' – decía rose –'Alice Cullen también se quedara aquí con nosotras '

- 'así que el tal Edward se quedara con nosotros Jasper… ¿Cuándo pensaban decírnoslo? Hace un mes que sabíamos que iban a venir – dijo Emmett no muy feliz por la noticia

-'osito no podía decírtelo porque sabia que te ibas a poner así'- le dijo Rose tratando de calmarlo- 'además yo tengo planeado algo para hoy solo tu y yo por todos los inconvenientes que te parece' – dijo Rose con un tono coqueto

-'Umm podría ser'-dijo mi hermano mientras sujetaba a Rose de cintura y le daba un apasionado beso

-'Ey tanta miel empalaga'- se quejo Jasper

-'y cuando llegan los hermanitos' – pregunte mientras terminaba de comer mi cereal

-'mañana en la mañana por lo que no iremos a clases' – dijo Rose con una enorme sonrisa

-'bueno al algo positivo'-mencione mientras levantaba mi mochila i abria la puerta para ir a clases

-'Emmy Pooh te molestaría si hoy llevo a Bella al colegio es que necesito hablar con ella'- dijo Rose mientras cogia sus llaves i hacia un puchero

-'seguro' – dijo Emmett rodando los ojos

-'¿que pasa Rose?'- dije con fastidio sabia que no seria nada bueno

-'es que me dieron una foto de Edward y Alice y me Moria por mostrártela toma'-dijo mientras me entregaba la foto-'que nadie mas la vea e la encargo -dijo bajando del carro

Bufé y sin darme cuenta estaba caminando por los pasillos evitando a la misma gente Mike y Erick que se la paraban pegados a mi como moscas y Jessica que quería que la ayude con Mike la única del grupo que me hacia sentir en confianza era Ángela siempre buena amiga y cariñosa

Terminaron las clases y Salí en busca de rose pero al no encontrarla me fui caminando a casa.

Al llegar encontré una carta de Emmett

Enana me fui a cenar con rose lo mas probable es que no pase la noche en casa 

Por cierto mis cosas están en cajas porque mañana me mudo con Jasper así que ten cuidado por donde pisas no quiero tener que ir a buscarte a emergencias por tu excelente coordinación 

Te quiere

Emmy 

PD: si haces lasaña me guardas como la buena hermana que eres

Deje la carta a un lado mientras veía que podía hacer para cenar no tenia ganas de hacer nada así que pedí una pizza mientras esperaba que llegara me puse a revisar mis cosas para empezar a hacer mis deberes fue ahí cuando lo vi.

Esos ojos yo los conocía estaba segura que podría ser el pero como me quede pensando un rato podría haber pasado horas mirando la foto pero sonó el timbre sacandome de mis pensamientos.

Cogí algo de dinero mientras me dirigía a abrir la puerta, al coger la manija me senti extraña que era lo que me estaba pasando me preguntaba rapidamente abri la puerta pero quede paralisada al ver quien tocaba mi puerta

No lo podia creer era el, era el dueño de esas esmeraldas que me miraban de forma especial

-'tuu'- fue lo único que pude decir

no sabia que hacer de pronto senti que todo se desvanecia a mi alrededor y pronto todo se puso negro


	2. Esmeraldas

Bella POV

-Bella Bella despierta estas bien?

-Edward??

-quien es Edward?

-Jacob??!! – 'no puede seer esto ¿es una broma? es increíble hasta en mis sueños hago el ridículo '

-llegó un repartidor de pizza pero como tu no abrías la puerta decidí pagarla y entrar a ver que te había pasado me preocupe bella

'Por favor no me preguntes quien es Edward por favor no me preguntes'

-y bien dime ¿quien es Edward?-me dijo Jacob con una cara de perrito callejero con hambre como solía referirse Rose a Jake

'Que he hecho yo para merecer esto soy buena alumna una excelente hermana y una genial amiga por lo menos eso dice Rose cuando lo ayudo con Emmett pero igual no merezco esto'

-Edward es el chico que viene mañana para el intercambio te conté de el y de su hermana Alice no estarás celoso ¿verdad?

-ay Bella acaso ¿debería?

Es increíble hoy si es mi día de suerte

-como crees mi amor tu sabes que te adoro - Jake era el chico mas lindo y dulce y a veces sentía que no lo merecía –quieres comer pizza

Sus ojos brillaron y rápidamente sabia lo que significaba

-¿Cuál has escogido para hoy?

-te he dicho que te amo – lo conocía tan bien

Jake cogio la caja de pizza i la soda mientras yo terminaba de arreglar la sala y recogía mis cosas. A pesar de lo cansada que estaba mire la mitad de la película Jake había escogido 'El Padrino' no es que odie esa película es solo que Jake me obligaba a verla 3 veces al mes.

Poco a poco sentía como los ojos me pesaban e inconscientemente se me cerraban.

-¿Emmett que haces? – escuche a Rose gritar

Abrí los ojos lo mas rápido que pude para ver como Emmett ahorcaba a Jacob mientra que el trataba de zafarse de los enormes brazos de mi hermano

-¿Emmett se puede saber que diablos estas haciendo? – por mas que la escena era un tanto divertida estaba realmente furiosa con el

- Emmett Swan suéltalo ahora mismo – mi hermano era el único que podía humillarme de tal manera

-vete ahora y no te quiero volver a ver a estas horas en el cuarto de mi hermanita ¿ME HAS COMPRENDIDO?

-¿de que hablas Emmett? – ahora si no comprendo absolutamente nada de que hablaba Emmett

-bella son las 4 de la mañana-me dijo Rose mostrándome mi reloj

Woo no debí gritarle así a mi hermano el no tiene la culpa pero tampoco era necesario que reaccione de tal manera tenia que disculparme con Jacob pero cuando volteé no lo encontré debió haber salido corriendo

-¿puedo seguir durmiendo? – pregunte de forma inocente para evitar la 'charla' de Emmett

-lo siento Bella pero por eso llegamos temprano el vuelo de los chicos llega a las 8 y sabes que demora llegar al aeropuerto

-¿entonces me permiten cambiarme? – definitivamente esta de mal humor tanto cuesta levantar a alguien de forma suave o por lo menos sin tantos gritos

-jajajaja lo siento enana no volverá a pasar se que estas de mal humor por lo de tu perro es decir lo de tu novio – Emmett decía esas palabras como si fueran groserías

-pero no puedes negar que su cara fue todo un poema – decía Rose mientras se formaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro

-bueno fue un momento Kodak jajajaja – quería mucho a Jacob pero fue realmente gracioso no pude aguantar mas y estalle en risas

-bueno ahora si cámbiate sino vamos a llegar tarde - decía Rose mientras se ponía a revisar mi closet – necesitas urgentemente una visita al centro comercial

Si claro como no Rose sabe como detesto comprar ropa pero sigue insistiendo esto es insoportable

-deja de criticar mi ropa y déjenme cambiarme

Me puse lo primero que encontré y baje a la cocina para preparar algo de comer

-deja todo que camino al aeropuerto pasaremos por starbucks – mi querido Jasper siempre animándome

-¿frapuccino caramelo?

-obvio querida tu sabes que es nuestra fuente de energía! – rose no iba a cambiar y estaba tan feliz por eso

-bueno andando – dije tomando mi casaca i tomando las llaves de mi casa

Subimos al jeep de Emmett y nos encaminamos al aeropuerto no sin antes parar en starbucks y tomar desayuno aunque Emmett se quedo con todo lo que la chica le ofrecía si no estuviera Rose podría jurar que estaba coqueteando con ella aunque conociendo a mi hermano es algo normal en el

Llegamos al aeropuerto a las 7:30 am. Nos acomodamos en la sala de recepción para esperar la salida de los pasajeros de vuelos internacionales.

Rose decidió hacer un hermoso cartel con el apellido Cullen en el me estaba quedando dormida hasta que vi a lo lejos una chica con aspecto de duende que se acercaba a nosotros detrás de ella apareció aquel ángel el chico mas lindo que podría existir en este planeta su hermoso cabello cobre desordenado caía finamente sobre su frente tenia esas hermosas orbes esmeraldas y sonreía de costado era lo mas sexy y perfecto que había visto en mi vida.

Pronto sus ojos se compenetraron con los míos y cada ves me perdía mas en ese mar esmeralda algo tenia este chico que me hacia sentir extraña

Sentía como unas mariposas volaban en mi estomago mientras mi corazón bombeaba a mil por hora y la sangre se posaba en mis mejillas haciéndome sonrojar

Era una sensación completamente nueva no era como si estuviera viendo a Jacob es mas nunca me había sentido así por el a pesar de ser mi 'primer amor' aunque últimamente ya no sentía lo mismo a veces hasta me sentía incomoda estando con el a pesar de conocerlo de toda la vida

Definitivamente Edward Cullen, era único sobre la faz de la tierra es perfecto que nadie podría compárasele nunca ni hacerme sentir como el lo hizo con solo mirarme.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado muchas gracias a todas las que han leido y me han dejado reviews me siento muy feliz no saben lo alegre que me pone saber que les interesa mi historia bueno espero que les guste este capi que se lo dedico a una de mis mejores amias que me apoyo bastantee mil gracias MELISSA GALLEGOS te qieoo

cualquier comentario que tengan me lo hacen saber acepto sugerencias y reclamos

no se olviden de dejar un review hagan a una chica feliz (=

xoxox

patty


End file.
